Their own world
by The Kookie Monster
Summary: Mikan and Tsubasa are twins. Persona is their brother and so is Youichi. Youichi is able to go to high school with his siblings even though he's only 13. They don't make that many friends but eventually will. A little pairing will come later in the story
1. Chapter 1

**_Author's Note: _**My first Gakuen Alice fic. Hope you guys enjoy it. I need a beta and hope someone will be willing to do it. Please review or message me! The rating may change in the end.

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't own Gakuen Alice except for the plot or any character that I might add into it.

* * *

_**Mikan's POV**_

We stepped out of the car to reveal the big school called Alice Academy. By we, I'm referring to myself and my twin brother, Tsubasa, and my younger brother, Youichi. We also have an older brother but he came to Alice Academy long before we did, and he's one of the teachers here. He actually came here when he was our age, and we're 15 now.

By the way, I'm Mikan Sakura Yukihara. I have brunette colored hair, and olive colored eyes. My brother Tsubasa has navy colored hair and eyes, and apparently he's been here before when he was little. And he has a little star under his right eye, because he got into trouble a lot with using his powers I guess. My brother Youichi has silver hair and grey eyes and he's a couple of years younger than us. And my brother Persona, or aka Rei, is 20 and he teaches the D.A (dangerous class) here.

My power is nullification and the steal, erase, copy, and insertion. Tsubasa has the shadow Alice, and Youichi has the fire and mind-reading Alice (sorry! I don't know what his Alice is so). Persona's Alice? We don't even know that. Oh, by the way, we can all communicate with our minds. Even with Persona and Uncle too.

Our parents are Yuka and Izumi Yukihara and we're known all over the world. We have an uncle and his name is Kazu Yukihara.

The first place we went was Uncle Kazu's place to get our schedule and Youichi was allowed to take classes with us, due to the fact he knew all the middle school stuff and were to easy.

We knocked on the door and heard a "Come in." We went in and saw Uncle Kazu sitting at his desk.

"Ah, welcome. I missed you guys so much," he said as he was coming towards us for a hug.

"Yeah, we did too." We each hugged him and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. Well, at least I did anyways.

"We came for our schedules," Tsubasa said.

"Ah, right. Here you go."

We looked it over and we were all in the same classes, school wise, but we were put in different ability classes. Well, Youichi and I were put in the same ability class, the dangerous, and Tsubasa in the special ability class. But, then again I could be in the special ability class because of my nullification Alice.

"Mikan, it is rare to have nullification and the SEC and the insertion together. You have a choice I which ability class. You can go back and forth to each ability class if you want, and I will inform the teachers about it."

"Thanks Uncle! You really are the best." I grinned.

There was another knock and came in.

"Hello, Narumi-sensei. These three are your new students and I want you go guide them." Uncle said.

Narumi? He looks like a gay freak… Why? Because he was wearing a frilly shirt under his black shirt and he waltzed in here, like a girl.

When Tsubasa and Youichi heard that, they widened their eyes. Then they started laughing so hard till tears came to their eyes. Sometimes I wish that they didn't hear my thoughts, but then again, it means I can listen to their thoughts. Why? Because they don't have the nullification Alice and I can use it so they won't listen to me. And even better, they can't rat on me.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Narumi Anjo. You three must be Mikan, Tsubasa, and Youichi."

"Yeah…" all three of us said and trailed off.

"I have the…," Narumi started.

"Human pheromones," Youichi finished.

"How did you know that?" He asked surprised.

"Mind-reading Alice…" he answered.

"Narumi.. Don't you have a mind-reading Alice in your class," Uncle Kazu asked.

"Yes, I do. I seemed to forget about that." He blushed a little.

"It's ok. Well, off to your classes you three," Uncle said to us.

As we were walking to our class, Narumi told us to wait outside of the classroom until he called for us.

_**Narumi's POV**_

After I told them what I was going to do, we walked in silence all the way to class. It was kind of awkward because it was long. We finally got to the high school division and I went inside first telling them to wait for my signal.

They just nodded back waiting in silence.

_**Tsubasa's POV**_

We heard the gay freak saying 'good morning' to his class and said that the class has three new students. They asked if it was guys or girls and he answered two guys and one girl. We took that cue for us to come inside the classroom.

"These are your new friends. Please introduce yourselves."

"I'm Mikan.." she said without expressions changing.

Then I went, "Hey, I'm Tsubasa, her twin brother. Pleased to meet you guys."

"I'm Youichi, the youngest. And yes, I'm 13, but I'm able to go to high school with my brother and sister."

The class was surprised and all three of us smirked.

'Good job, Youichi," Mikan thought and both of us grinned.

'Sorry, it just slipped out of my mouth,' he thought back.

'Don't apologize. We're gonna have fun here,' I replied.

"Do you guys have any questions for them?"

One girl raised her hand up, "What are your Alices?"

"My Alices are the nullification, insertion, and the SEC," Mikan answered.

"My Alice, if you have guessed, is the mind-reading and also the fire alice."

And last but not least I answered, "I have the Shadow Alice."

Another girl asked us what are star ranks are and we all answered:

"We're special ranked."

We heard a lot of whispers about the special ranking. I guess there aren't that many people who are special ranked at this school.

"Which ability class are you guys?"

We turned to whoever asked that, and it was a guy all the way in the back with manga over his head.

"Mikan has a choice of being in the Special or Dangerous, Youichi in the Dangerous, and I'm in the Special Ability class."

Again there was a burst of whispers because it was rare for a person to be in two different ability classes.

"We will be picking three partners for them," Narumi said. I forgot the gay freak was there.

"Mikan-sama, please sit next to me."

"Tsubasa-sama, Youichi-sama, please sit next to me."

Those kind of sayings went on until I said:

"Nah, that's ok. We'll be sitting together at the back that's near the window."

'Thank you.' said Mikan and Youichi.

'No problem. That's what I do.'

"Since we just got three new students, its free period," Narumi said as we walked to our seat. As soon as he said that, he waltzed out of the classroom.

We stayed in our seat for about 15 minutes when the bell rang.

The teacher came in and since our first class was math, I was guessing he's Jinno. I'm gonna call him Jin-Jin. My brothers silently agreed with me trying not to laugh out loud.

Jinno started to teach, but we already learnt all that stuff when we were aboard in Paris.

"Hey, Tsubasa, Youichi, I'm gonna ditch. Wanna come with?"

"Yeah, I'm leaving. Nothing to do anyways."

Youichi just nodded as Tsubasa said that.

"Well then, lets go," I said as we all stood up.

"Hey! Where are you guys going," Jin-Jin said.

"What does it look like, old man?" Youichi said.

"We're leaving. We already know these stuff," Mikan answered.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ Well, thats it! Hope you guys enjoyed it and please review. You know you want to! Lol JK


	2. Chapter 2

**_Author's Note: _**Thank you for the reviews! I enjoyed reading it a lot! And also, thank you for those people who told me what Youichi's Alice is! I'm gonna add that into Youichi's Alice, but also going to keep the Alice that he has in this story!

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't own Gakuen Alice except for the plot or any character that I might add into it.

I forgot to mention that:

'...'-thinking their thoughts and talking. If you guys knew, then I'm glad.

* * *

**_A little recap:_**

_Jinno started to teach, but we already learnt all that stuff when we were aboard in Paris._

_"Hey, Tsubasa, Youichi, I'm gonna ditch. Wanna come with?"_

_"Yeah, I'm leaving. Nothing to do anyways."_

_Youichi just nodded as Tsubasa said that._

_"Well then, lets go," I said as we all stood up._

_"Hey! Where are you guys going," Jin-Jin said._

_"What does it look like, old man?" Youichi said._

_"We're leaving. We already know these stuff," Mikan answered.._

* * *

**_Youichi's POV._**

"You three are saying that you know these stuffs? How? And even that 13 year old boy?"

"Yes, we know it. We studied every University classes and shit from our tutor. Got a problem with Youichi studying about that?"

"No, I don't have a problem with him studying it. It's a surprise for you three, at a young age, to study all the stuff."

"Is it now? You do know that we are the Yukihara's right? We're the heir and heiress to the company. And yes, all three of us have a branch under us, so shut up," I said.

Jin-Jin was surprised when all three of us were back talking to him. But we didn't care about it.

'Can we leave already?' -M

'I thought you'd say that.' -T

'Can we?' -M

'Yes lets go' -Y

"We're going old man," Tsubasa said as we all started going to the door.

Everyone was looking at us surprised because of the fact that no one talk backed to him. But, two people didn't really care. Natsume Hyuuga, the guy with raven colored hair and crimson eyes, and Ruka Nogi, the guy with the blonde hair and blue eyes. Also, Hotaru Imai, the girl with raven colored hair and eyes.

"Bye~ We'll see you guys later." Mikan said stoically.

"Lets got to Persona and bother him," said Tsubasa.

"Why Persona?"

"Because we haven't seen him in a hella long time and I don't think you want to go bother that gay freak."

"Fine, lets go to him."

'Persona, we're coming to see you.' -T

'Really now.' -P

'Yeah, got a problem with that?' -M

'No, not really.' -P

'Good. Better not get me mad.' -M

They got their within minutes and greeted Persona.

"You guys ditched class, eh?"

"Yeah? And so? We already know all the stuff."

"What class?"

"Jin-Jin's class."

"So, it was math. Well, it isn't necessary for you guys to take any classes anyways."

"Finally, someone thinks that," Mikan grumbled.

"Can we go to missions?" I asked.

"Yeah, Persona, all three of us are bored," Tsubasa said.

"Fine. But, Tsubasa, you're going to have to be near Youichi or Mikan since you only manipulate the Shadow Alice."

"Sure. Thanks, bro."

"No problem."

"When will we get our missions?"

"Later on tonight at the northern woods?"

"Sounds good, bye Persona."

"I'm going to bed. I'll see you guys later."

"Bye, Mikan. Now, I can't wait for the mission Persona is going to give us."

"Sure you are," Tsubasa said as we walked to our rooms also. Tsubasa and I share rooms, even though we have separate rooms.

**_Persona's POV_**

I never thought that Tsubasa wanted to go on missions. I only sent D.A class students but I guess it's ok for Tsubasa to go because of Mikan and Youichi. Now, what kind of mission should I send them onto?

Thats when an idea came to me. We need the AAO leader dead, but in order to do that,th we need information to do. So, their mission is going to be getting all the info from the computer and kill all the people that gets in their way.

**_Hotaru's POV_**

As soon as they got out of the classroom, I started to doze off. Everyone was holding their breaths and finally let it out when they were gone.

I need to do some investigation on them. Now this is going to be a little interesting. But, then again, how am I going to blackmail them when they don't have a weak spot? Damn.

"Shouda. Come over here," I commanded.

"What is it, Imai?" She sounded angry.

"I need help finding weak spots of the Yukihara's."

"And? They don't have any remember?"

"Thats the point."

Hyuuga and bunny boy over heard. They came over to us.

"We'll help. I'm interested in that girl." Hyuuga said.

"So you're interested in her? That makes it easier. Court her."

"Why don't you become her friend?"

"Too much effort."

"Same goes for me then," Hyuuga groweled.

"Nonoko. Anna. Come over here," I said.

"What is it Hotaru-chan?"

"Can you become friends with Mikan and her brothers?"

"Sure, I guess. Is their a plan for doing this?"

"Um, well I'm trying to find a weak spot, but that guy over there is interested in Mikan."

"Ah, I see. We'll try."

* * *

**_Author's Note: _**Thats it for this chapter. I need a beta for this story and I'm hoping someone will review or PM me about it! Please review! I know you know you want to review!

Please give me ideas for the upcoming chapters. I know its early on in the story but I'm out of ideas already. If you have any, I will give you the credits at the beginning of the story. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

**_Author's Note: _**Thank you for the reviews! I enjoyed reading it a lot!

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't own Gakuen Alice except for the plot or any character that I might add into it.

* * *

**_A little recap:_**

_"Nonoko. Anna. Come over here," I said._

_"What is it Hotaru-chan?"_

_"Can you become friends with Mikan and her brothers?"_

_"Sure, I guess. Is their a plan for doing this?"_

_"Um, well I'm trying to find a weak spot, but that guy over there is interested in Mikan."_

_"Ah, I see. We'll try."_

* * *

**_Mikan's POV_**

After a few hours of sleep that I had, Tsubasa, Youichi, and I went to the Northern woods to talk to Persona about the mission.

"Persona, we're here."

"Hey. I was waiting for a quite a while for you guys." Persona seemed mad, but we knew he couldn't hurt us. After all we were his siblings.

"Yeah, yeah. What ever," I said.

"What's our mission?" Youichi asked.

"I need you to find all the information of the AAO leader. They have tons of computers in their labs and I'm pretty sure they have infos on everyone who works under the AAO including the leader himself. And, you can kill all the people who get in your way," Persona said as he left.

"All rightie. Let's get this mission over with."

As we went to the lab, we separated. But of course, Tsubasa stayed with me, because I had the nullification Alice.

~Going to skip the mission~

After we were done with the mission, we went back to our dorms. I fell asleep as soon as I got onto my bed.

It was a few hours until I was waken up by my brothers.

"HEY MIKAN! Wake up. School's gonna start."

"Give me 5 more minutes." I whined.

"No. Wake up now. I just heard from Uncle Kazu, that our friends from Paris are coming here."

With that I woke up, took a shower, and got dressed.

"I missed them so much! I wanna go see them now."

"We'll see them in a couple minutes."

"Lets go then!"

We all ran to our classroom, right before the bell rang. Luckily the gay freak wasn't there yet. Probably in the headmaster's room bringing them here. Our friends that we're talking about? They're names are Kern, Sakura, Meiling, Brandon, and Edwin. With us 8, we were the Devils&Angels.

The gay freak came inside saying that we had 5 new students. And with that cue, all of them came in. They spotted us, but staying quite.

"OMG! They are so handsome/sexy."

'Yeah, thats what I thought was going to happen.' -M

'No shit Sherlock.' -T

'Don't be mean to her Tsubasa.' -K

'If you say so.' -T

Kern, was the leader of the group, had black hair and brown eyes. I had a thing for him and he said he liked me also. Sakura, his sister, has auburn colored hair and emerald eyes, Meiling has black hair and ruby eyes. Brandon and Edwin, twins, had black hair and crimson eyes. The guys were atleast 5 feet 9, and the girls were about 5 feet 5.

"Oh my gosh! I missed you guys so much!" Meiling said as she came to hug us.

"Yes, we missed you also. I miss talking to you guys."

"Miss Meiling. Please come back. We need to introduce you guys and have the students ask you questions." The gay freak said.

"Fine, I will, but we're choosing where we sit."

"Hello there. I'm Kern, my sister Sakura and her boyfriend, Brandon. The one next to Brandon is his twin brother, Edwin, and the one that went to hug Mikan, is his girlfriend, Meiling. Please take care of us."

"What is your Alice and what is your Star Rank?"

"My Alice is levitation and I'm a tripled star and so are the rest of the group up here," Kern said.

"The Alice I have is illusion," said Sakura sweetly.

"Fire is mine, and the voice pheromone is his," Brandon said as he pointed to his brother. Edwin just nodded.

"I have the SEC like Mikan."

Everyone was whispering because of their Alice's. Whats surprising about it?

"Ability class?" Natsume said.

"Except for Mei and Brandon, we're all in the Special Ability class. They're in the D.A." I said. Everyone turned to me and stared.

"Is there anything wrong for her to answer?" Kern asked. I blushed slightly.

"No, its just that the Yukihara's don't talk to anyone and they ditch a lot of classes." said Natsume.

Natsume noticed I blushed and glared at Kern.

"No, seriously? _My_ Mikan is ditching class?" Kern said. A hint of sarcasm was present.

**_Natsume's POV_**

"Ability class?" I said.

"Except for Mei and Brandon, we're all in the Special Ability class. They're in the D.A." Mikan said. Everyone turned to her, including me, and stared.

"Is there anything wrong for her to answer?" Kern asked. She blushed slightly.

"No, its just that the Yukihara's don't talk to anyone and they ditch a lot of classes." I said with a matter-of-fact-tone.

I noticed Mikan blushed and glared at Kern.

"No, seriously? _My_ Mikan is ditching class?" Kern said. A hint of sarcasm was present.

"Yes, she does. What do you mean by _My_," I asked.

"Oh, you didn't know? Mikan and I are dating," he said while winking to Mikan. That made me jealous. She was supposed to be mine.

I growled towards Kern.

Mikan noticed that and grinned.

"Jealous much, Hyuuga?" As she was saying that, she went towards Kern and gave him a kiss.

Everyone was surprised by Mikan's behavior, but remained quite. They didn't want to get hurt.

"Now, for your seats, I decided that you will all sit in front of the Yukihara's," the gay freak said out loud.

"Narumi-sensei! Why not next to us," the fangirls and fanboys were saying.

"Because you guys aren't one of us," Meiling said.

"Mei, thats a little harsh," Sakura said quietly towards her friend.

"I'm sorry, Kura." Meiling apologized with a sad smile. Knowing Sakura, she'll forgive her right now.

"It's alright, just try not to do it," said Sakura.

They all went to sit down. Four in the back, and four in the row before them. The seating was Kern, next to Mikan, and Tsubasa and Youichi in the back. In front of them, it was Sakura with Brandon, to her right, and Meiling to her left with Edwin next to her.

"Since, we received new students, its free period," the gay freak called out.

**_Kern's POV_**

"I missed you so much!" Mikan said as she hugged me tightly. I hugged her back and smirked at Hyuuga who was looking at us.

"We miss you to," Meiling said.

"How were you guys," asked Sakura.

"We've been okay. Hey do you guys wanna go see Persona?"

When Mikan said that name, everyone turned around.

"Persona? How do you know him? You've only been here for 4 days, and you know him."

'That was stupid of you Mikan.' -K

'Ehe.. I forgot they didn't know he's our bro.' -M

'Gotta make an excuse for this one.' -T. Tsubasa sighed.

"He's our cousin, who we haven't seen in a long time."

A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door. The headmaster and Persona were there. The gay freak just stood there.

"The Devil&Angel need to come with me," the headmaster said. Little did the class know, the three Yukihara were related to them.

The class just stared, wide eyed at us.

"We're not going," Youichi said.

"What did you read in his mind, Yo-chan?" Mikan asked.

'We're going to have to leave to go for America, and leave the gang again," he thought. To the class, it was a long silence, but for the 8 people it wasn't.

"We are most definitely not going, headmaster," Tsubasa said.

* * *

**_Author's Note: _**Well, thats it for this chapter. Hope you guys liked it. :) Please review. I know you want to! I need to know if this story is good. Liked it? Hate it? Please tell me.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Author's Note: _**Thank you for the reviews! I enjoyed reading it a lot!

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't own Gakuen Alice except for the plot or any character that I might add into it.

* * *

**_A little recap:_**

_"The Devil&Angel need to come with me," the headmaster said. Little did the class know, the three Yukihara were related to them._

_The class just stared, wide eyed at us._

_"We're not going," Youichi said._

_"What did you read in his mind, Yo-chan?" Mikan asked._

_'We're going to have to leave to go for America, and leave the gang again," he thought. To the class, it was a long silence, but for the 8 people it wasn't._

_"We are most definitely not going, headmaster," Tsubasa said._

* * *

**_Mikan's POV_**

We left our friends in Paris couple weeks ago. They expect us to go again.

"Why do you want us to leave again? We just got here," said Youichi.

"Because you three are the elite Alice using people. Not that your friends aren't."

"It's because all 8 of us are together we're able to use that power," I reasoned out.

Kern put his arms around my waist, while I was talking. He was trying to soothe me, and was succeeding.

"Please, let them stay here," Anna said.

That was surprising. No one in the class usually said those kinds of things for us.

"I agree," Kern said.

"Well, we do have a condition. We need a person who can use the SEC and a person who can insert the Alice's."

"That's only Mikan."

"Exactly. So we really don't need Youichi or Tsubasa. Just Mikan." Persona said.

"Persona, you're gonna make me go on missions aren't you?" I said.

He nodded. I started to cry.

"Thats not fair though. I have a life also."

"Please, it won't be for that long," he promised.

"I'm going to cool out for a while. Let's go," I said as my group came with me. We started to walk to the Northern Forest.

Kern just held my hand to comfort me as I cried about the matter.

"Kern, what should I do?"

"He said its not going to take that much. Probably about 2 or 3 years."

"Thats true also. Thanks. I'm gonna go tell Persona." I smiled.

It took me a while to find him, but I found him near Mr. Bear's house.

"Persona," I said softly.

He turned to me, nodding at my presence.

"I decided that I'm going to go and train."

"You know, little sis, I've decided that I'm not going to let you go."

"Really? Whats the sudden change?" I asked, even though my face lit up into a bright smile.

He knew how much I wanted to stay in Japan with my brothers and the gang. I guess the only reason why I had a stoic expression was because I never really had any real friends.

"Thank you so much, Rei-ni!"

"Anything for my sister to smile," he said as he smiled. He rarely smiles at all. Even to us.

I'm so glad! I gotta go tell them. Wait.. I can tell them through my mind. I unactivated my nullifying Alice.

'So, Rei-ni let you stay, huh?' -T

'Yeah. It's cool. I guess he wants us to make friends, since we hardly made any.' -M

'Thats good. At least you'll be here now.' -K

"I know. I'm happy.' -M

We all met in my room chit chatting about my stay here in Japan. We were glad.

**_The next morning_**

We all went to class. I was smiling for the first time I got there, and so were Tsubasa and Youichi. Kern was holding my hand, which of course made Hyuuga jealous.

"So, Mikan-chan," Anna started as she came up to us.

"Yeah? Whats up?"

"Since you're smiling, does it mean that you're staying here?"

"Yeah, I am."

**_Natsume's POV_**

"So, Mikan-chan," Anna started as she went up to the group.

"Yeah? Whats up?"

"Since you're smiling, does it mean that you're staying here?"

"Yeah, I am."

After I heard that, I was glad. But, he was there. I growled, but let it be.

"Hyuuga, jealous? Theres no chance that you're going to be with me," she teased.

Inside, I knew that I won't have a chance.

"Really now? Every girl always swoon over me," I said.

"What ever you say."

"Mikan, lets go to the Sakura Tree," Kern said. She nodded and all 8 of them went away.

**_Mikan's POV_**

Kern and I went to the Sakura Tree outside near the Dangerous Ability Class, Sakura and Brandon went to the library, Mei and Edwin went to Central Town, and Tsubasa and Youichi followed them there. I guess they're out of their minds.

As soon as we got to the Sakura Tree, we started making out. It was long and sweet. I didn't want it to end at all.

"Kern, I love you," I quietly said.

"And I love you back," he whispered into my ears.

* * *

**_Author's Note: _**Well, thats it for this chapter. Hope you guys liked it. :) Please review. I know you want to! I need to know if this story is good. Liked it? Hate it? Please tell me. I also need some ideas for this. I'm running out of them and I decided that this story isn't going to be that long, because I'm writing without a plot. -_- I know thats a fail and I'm sorry about that. If no ideas come in, I'm going to discontinue this story.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Author's Note: _**Thank you for the reviews! I enjoyed reading it a lot!

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't own Gakuen Alice except for the plot or any character that I might add into it.

Thank you to _**youdontwannaknow **_and her idea for this chapter! She/he came up with the idea for this chapter.

* * *

**_A little recap:_**

_Mikan's POV_

_Kern and I went to the Sakura Tree outside near the Dangerous Ability Class, Sakura and Brandon went to the library, Mei and Edwin went to Central Town, and Tsubasa and Youichi followed them there. I guess they're out of their minds._

_As soon as we got to the Sakura Tree, we started making out. It was long and sweet. I didn't want it to end at all._

_"Kern, I love you," I quietly said._

_"And I love you back," he whispered into my ears._

* * *

**_Normal POV_**

What they didn't know was that Hotaru had followed Mikan and Kern out. She had her camera on her and started to take some pictures, to blackmail of course.

Ruka was with Hotaru, and got nervous.

"Imai-san, is it really okay for us to be here, taking pictures of them making out?"

"If you don't want to stay, its ok, bunny boy. But, remember, I do have pictures that I could sell." Hotaru said as she held a picture of him kissing a girl.

"H- how did you take that picture?"

"None of your business."

Ruka shivered at the thought of Hotaru blackmailing Mikan. He sighed, but stayed anyways.

**_Mikan's POV_**

I had a feeling that someone was following us. But, I pretended like I didn't know. I was going to let that blackmailer what she wanted, and I started kissing with Kern. I knew Kern was going to be embarrassed, but it was ok.

"Imai, I know you're there," Kern said all of a sudden. Of course. He could read me, even though he hadn't listened to my thoughts.

There was no response, but I made a clone of myself quickly, without her knowing, and sent her to the blackmailer.

It poked Imai.

"Stop, it Nogi," she said.

"I'm not poking you."

"Then, who the hell is poking me?" Hotaru turned around and widened her eyes.

"But, you're right there," Hotaru yelled as she stood.

"Yeah, thats because thats a clone of me," I said as I walked towards her.

"Explains it. Well, anyways...," she said.

"I need the pictures."

"Why?"

"Because, you took the pictures of us. We're not dumb. But, you can keep them if you want. I do have pictures that I can use to blackmail you with." Kern and I both smirked.

"How is that?"

"I hid video cameras in EVERY room, and I have one with the one guy that you made out with."

Hotaru turned crimson red. She gave me the pictures though.

"Haha, you really did it? I was just kidding. Before you hit me with that Baka Gun, I want to become friends with you," I said.

She smiled. I guess that meant I can be friends with her. "I'm sure everybody wants to be your friends also."

I smiled at that, and we all went to the classroom. The rest of the gang was there, and seemed to be making friends with the rest of the class.

As soon as we got to the classroom, Natsume took my hand and took me to the Sakura Tree.

"What is it Hyuuga?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to be alone with you." That made me happy a little inside.

"Ok?" I questioned.

"What is he to you?"

"Who?"

"That guy you were with."

"Kern? We were classmates when we were at Paris."

"Ah, I see. Just classmates?"

"Well, you see... We're actually dating."

"So, what he said was actually true." He was a little sad underneath but didn't show it.

How he said it made me a little inside. I wonder why?

"Can I call you Natsume?"

"Sure, I don't care." I grinned at that and gave him a hug. He turned bright red, but I didn't notice that.

We got back to the classroom, chatting on the way there.

"Mikan, why did you leave?" Kern said as he glared at Natsume.

"Don't get mad at Natsume, Kern."

"Since when did you start calling him that?" Everyone was surprised also, but Kern was the most surprised.

"Ever since today?"

"Thats making me hella mad. Don't stay near him."

"Kern, you can't tell me what to do."

"Then you're out of the group."

"Fine, then. I hate you. Tsubasa. Youichi. Come with me now." I said as I cried. We went away from the group.

'What happened, ne-chan?' -Y

'He's mad.' -M

'We can all see that.' -T

'He was mad because I'm not going to listen to him.' -M

'That son of a bastard.' -T

'Tsubasa. Its ok, don't worry about it. He kicked me out of the gang. I didn't want you guys to listen to him, so I took you guys out of it also.' -M

"We understand. Please don't cry anymore," Youichi said.

"Thank you, for listening to me."

"Thats what siblings are for. We gotta be there for each other," Tsubasa said.

I smiled at that.

* * *

**_Author's Note: _**Hey there. Thank you for reading! Please leave a review. I have no more ideas and I may not continue this story anymore. Please leave me a review with some of your ideas for the next chapter/s. I will give you credit if you have any ideas, and if I use them in the next chapters! Thank you.

I'm thinking of writing another GA fanfic. So keep tuned for it!


	6. Chapter 6

**_Author's Note: _**Thank you for the reviews! I enjoyed reading it a lot!

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't own Gakuen Alice except for the plot or any character that I might add into it.

* * *

**_A little recap:_**

_'What happened, ne-chan?' -Y_

_'He's mad.' -M_

_'We can all see that.' -T_

_'He was mad because I'm not going to listen to him.' -M_

_'That son of a bastard.' -T_

_'Tsubasa. Its ok, don't worry about it. He kicked me out of the gang. I didn't want you guys to listen to him, so I took you guys out of it also.' -M_

_"We understand. Please don't cry anymore," Youichi said._

_"Thank you, for listening to me."_

_"Thats what siblings are for. We gotta be there for each other," Tsubasa said._

_I smiled at that._

* * *

**_Normal POV_**

Mikan felt better after her brothers comforted her about Kern. Now, what they were going to do was to go talk to her classmates. She even asked her teacher if she can change seats. And of course because she was a Yukihara, they let her and her brothers change seats. Next to Hotaru and the rest of her friends.

"Hotaru, mind if I sit next to you with my bros?"

"I don't mind. Hell, I'm glad you changed seats. I don't like that bastard." Everyone turned to Hotaru, surprised that she let Mikan, Tsubasa, and Youichi sit next to her.

"Thanks, I really appreciate it." Only two seats next to Hotaru, and of course, Natsume had to notice that.

"Hey, Polka, sit next to me." Natsume smirked as he said that. Tsubasa and Youich and of course the rest of the class were wondering why her nick name was Polka. Mikan just sighed.

"Fine, but don't you dare do anything perverted to me."

"Heh, like hell I would." He just kept smirking at Mikan.

**_Mikan's POV_**

I just sat next to him, worrying about his smirk. I know he's gonna do something perverted, but I guess I shouldn't worry about that right now.

"Natsume, thanks for letting me sit here."

"Hn." I knew that was coming, but I just smiled. All the fangirls kept glaring at me but I didn't mind. Inside of me, I felt like I was falling for him, little by little everyday. Good thing I was taught on not to show emotions in front of others.

'You're falling for him aren't you?' -T

'Mind you're own business, Tsubasa. Or can I tease you about falling for Misaki.' -M

That shut him up, but then:

'Just tell us, ne-chan.' -Y

'You to Youichi. You're falling for Aoi.' -M

Now that shut them both up and I grinned. I had won.

But, was I really falling for him? Hotaru was looking at the corner of her eye towards me. That was freaky, but I wonder what she's thinking.

After school was done, I talked to Hotaru.

"Hey, I feel all fuzzy when I'm next to him," I said.

"You're falling for him." She just put it out there so bluntly.

I blushed like crazy, but said:

"Me? Falling for him?"

"You trying to deny that means you like him," smirked Hotaru.

"Well, I don't know. I do feel safe when he's near me," I answered.

"Then you mostly like him."

**_Natsume's POV_**

I felt all happy when she sat next to me when I told her not to. And I felt all fuzzy. What? Am I falling for her? It can't be. So after school, I went to talk to Ruka and the rest of my friends. They were all in the basket ball court.

"Hey."

"Hey," they all replied.

"Why did you call her Polka?" Kitsu said. Of course, Koko stayed shut.

"No reason," I said even though the reason was that I accidentally saw her underwear.

Koko whispered that to Kitsu and started laughing. I started to burn Koko's hair and he ran wild. I let that be until he put water over himself.

"But anyways, what brings you over here, Natsume?" Ruka asks.

"Uh, yeah. I have this fuzzy feeling when Polka's near me.." I trailed off.

"You're falling for her, man," Tsubasa said.

"Hell, no. You gotta be kidding me."

"Then why do you feel all happy and fuzzy when you're near her?" Ruka asks.

"I don't know." I felt my face heat up.

"Well, you were blushing a little. She's a little dense to realize that though," Koko said.

They all smirked, at me. I guess I like her.

"So. Do you like Mikan?"

"Yeah, I guess. Hell, she's gorgeous. And her eyes. I can just stare into them. And a se-," I said but never got to finish.

"Don't you dare say that word," Tsubasa warned.

"Overprotective much?" I just said.

"Yeah. Got a problem with that?"

"I don't." I said.

"Sorry, I just don't like to hear that word. It just grosses me out." Tsubasa said.

"Nah, its ok. I'm sorry too."

"You should tell her how you feel. She's really dense and I don't think you want her taken away by some other guy."

"I'll ask her. Soon, I think."

**_Tsubasa's POV_**

Now that I'm sure that Natsume likes Mikan, I should probably go tell her. But then it isn't my position to tell her. Natsume should tell her himself. But then again I don't know how she feels about Natsume at all. Maybe I should go have Youichi read Mikan's mind. Wait, she has her nullifying Alice activated, but she never activates them with us around. But, she can use the mind reading Alice also, because of her copy and/ or steal Alice. Dang it.

* * *

**_Author's Note: _**Well, thats it for the next chapter. I'm going to start a new story and I'll give you all a preview of it. I need help deciding a title for it and I have a few. Please review for the title for the coming story! Thank you.

**_Preview of the next story:_**

_"Mikan! Get ready to perform for tonight's concert," Hotaru said, almost yelling._

_"Fine, can you help me with my hair later?"_

_"Yeah, whatever. Just hurry up."_

_Hey there, I'm Mikan Sakura Yukihara. I have brunette colored hair and olive colored eyes. The one who was talking to me was Hotaru Imai. She has midnight colored eyes and gray eyes. We've been friends since we were little kids. What she was talking about was our band. We're going to perform in front of tons of people today._

_The band consists of me, the lead singer, Hotaru as the pianist, Nonoko as the guitarist, and Anna as the drummer. Misaki Harada is our manager to this band. Nonoko and Anna are twin sisters, but they're fraternal. Anna has pink hair and light blue eyes, and Nonoko has midnight colored hair and eyes. Misaki has pink hair like Anna and pink eyes. The band's name is Falling Stars. We came up with the name by the stars we watched the stars falling when we were little._

_Together, we grew up and going to Alice Academy. We were always happy together. There were was another band also. The band included of Natsume Hyuuga, Ruka Nogi, Kokoro Yome, Kitsuneme, Yuu Tobita, and Tsubasa Andou._

_Natsume Hyuuga has raven colored hair and crimson colored eyes. Obviously the lead singer. Ruka Nogi was the pianist, and he has blonde hair and sky blue eyes. Yuu has dirthy blond colored hair and eyes and is the manager of the band. Kokoro, or Koko, for short is the electric guitarist and has brown hair and eyes. Tsubasa has navy blue hair and eyes that played the base. Their band name was called the Devil&Angels._

_We've been rivals since we were little. Both of the group has been rivaled. Well, Yuu never had a rival, so the rivalry was me and Natsume, Hotaru and Ruka, Nonoko and Koko, Anna and Kitsu, and Tsubasa and Misaki. We always fought with each other, but nothing really changed._

_I think there was another band at our school. I think it consisted of Luna Koizumi and Sumire Shouda. Also, Aoi Hyuuga, Natsume's sister. I don't think she wants to be in that group, but there was no other choice. Luna is a bitch, and Sumire, or Permy, can be a bitch but not as big as Luna can be._

_I think that's enough of the intros for now._

_I got dressed into the strapless tank top and shorts. The tank top was light blue and the shorts were navy blue. Hotaru wore violet, Nonoko wore pink, and so did Anna. We practiced a while for the concert, which was suppose to be held here, at the school. We chose what song we were going to sing and we decided that we were going to sing one of the songs from when we were little._

_When we got to the auditorium, there was a lot of people inside waiting for us to sing. Did I tell you guys that the school doesn't know who the band is? Except the other bands? We decided to keep all of this a secret. So all of us are wearing masks._

**Title that I've been thinking for the story:**

**-**_Will rivalry fade?_

_-Rivalry that never ends_

Those are the two that I've thought about so far. If you guys have any ideas please drop and I'll do a poll about them. Thank you very much! And like I told you, the above part is only a preview of the multi-chaptered story.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Author's Note: _**Thank you for the reviews! I enjoyed reading it a lot! Please do read and review. It would mean everything to me!

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't own Gakuen Alice except for the plot or any character that I might add into it.

* * *

**_A little recap:_**

_Now that I'm sure that Natsume likes Mikan, I should probably go tell her. But then it isn't my position to tell her. Natsume should tell her himself. But then again I don't know how she feels about Natsume at all. Maybe I should go have Youichi read Mikan's mind. Wait, she has her nullifying Alice activated, but she never activates them with us around. But, she can use the mind reading Alice also, because of her copy and/ or steal Alice. Dang it._

* * *

**Mikan's POV**

I slowly began to open up to the people in the class. Especially Hotaru, Anna, Ruka, Natsume, Koko, Nonoko, Sumire, Mochu, and Yuu.

"Hey, gay freak. I want the gang kicked out of here," I said.

"I can't do that," he said.

"Why? We're the Yukihara's here and you don't want to mess with us do you?" Tsubasa said as he gritted his teeth.

"Then, I'll go talk to the HSP as soon as possible."

"No need, because I'm here," a voice said from behind them.

It was Persona and I was surprised.

"Persona? What are you doing here," I said as I snapped.

"Well, I knew you would want them out of here, especially that guy," Persona said as he mentally pointed to Kern in my thought.

"Well yeah, thats the reason why. So can you kick them out of here and send them back to Paris?"

"Yeah, I can do it. Nobody messes with us, especially to you, little sis."

"Haha thanks bro! Love you," I said and I hugged him. He hugged back giving me a little peck on the forehead.

I guess everyone was surprised that I hugged Persona and the way he gave me a peck on the forehead and me not rejecting it at all.

"Mikan-chan, is Persona your brother?" Anna asks me.

"Um, ahaha, yes?" I said with an uncertain look.

"Mikan. You got a lot of explaining to do." Hotaru growled.

"Do I have to?" I whined.

"Polka. Now," growled Natsume.

"I'm sorry. Persona is our older brother. We never bothered to tell you guys because I thought you guys didn't need to know."

"I'll let you go on this one," said Hotaru.

"Thanks." I hugged her. It felt nice to be in a group of friends. Well kind of. I just hope they won't back stab us or anything in the future.

My brothers and I have a bond that no one can break and to have a set of friends, I feel so happy.

'Hey Mikan.' -T

'Yeah, whats up?' -M

'Do you like Natsume? Sorry, I'm curious and I want an honest answer from you.' -T

"Tsubasa! What the hell! Why are you asking me that kind of question," I yelled as I blushed.

"Well, because I need to know."

"Know what, Mikan-chan?" Nonoko asked.

"Uh." I didn't know what to say.

'Seriously.' -Y

'Ahaha. Sorry, blame Tsubasa though. He started it.' -M

'Blame me if you want but I want an answer now.' -T

'Fine, I like him. Happy about that?' -M

'Yeah, I am. Tell him. He seems to have feelings for you also.' -T

"There is no fucking way I'm going to tell him, Tsubasa!" I yelled.

At that, I earned a few stares from my classmates and I became embarassed. I was a multiple shades of reds.

"Don't yell, polka. You're making my ears bleed."

There was only ONE person who called me that. I turned around, and guess who it was? You guessed it. It's Natsume.

"SHUT UP you pervert!"

He smirked as he sat down. I hate him, and I'm never telling him.

'Tsubasa.. I change my mind about that perverted jerk.' -M

"What ever you say, Mikan."

"Hey by the way, do you guys want to hang out today after school? Its Saturday tomorrow anyways. Nobody has anything to do right?"

"I guess so," Nonoko said as she looked around our friends.

"Alright! We can all crash in my room today," I said.

"We'll go get ready for the nighter, Mikan-chan."

At that, they went to their rooms to get their for the sleep over. I'm so glad! I went to my room, and took Natsume with me. Or rather he followed me to my room. Stalkerish much?

"Natsume. Why are you following me to my room?"

"Because I find you interesting." He just simply replied.

"I said we were all going to crash later on in my room right?"

"Yeah. But I wanted you all to myself I guess. When those people were near you, it made me feel jealous."

"Why would they make you jealous. No one and I do mean no one likes me at all."

"Well, what if I told you that I liked you a lot." He said as he started licking his lips seductively and coming closer to me.

"Uh.. That would be weird." I said as I tried to walk behind me. But, the wall was there and I couldn't go any further.

He started leaning closer to me and I shut my eyes soon. His lips crashed into mine. His scent was over whelming also. My hands, unconsciously, went around his neck while we kissed. As the kiss went by, it got passionate. He started to make the kiss deeper by trying to get into my mouth. He gently nibbled my bottom lip and I opened up a little. As soon as I did, his tongue came into my mouth. His tongue and my tongue twisted around each other, begging not to leave.

We heard someone behind us, trying to inform us that they were right there. We got away from each other. I was blushing, while Natsume was trying to act cool and pretended nothing had happened.

"Ho Hotaru!" I said as I ran to her and gave her a hug.

What I got wasn't a hug but the baka gun coming my way.

**BAKA BAKA BAKA**

Got shot three times. Not fun getting hit by her inventions.

"Don't make out in the hall way, dim wit."

"Ouch. That hurt Hotaru."

"By the way, what happened to the gang that was here for like a week." Hotaru asked.

"Ugh. Don't even speak about them. But I'm sure they went back to Paris. And Kern has gotten detention until he graduates. Which is in like 5 years."

"Oh. I see."

With that Tsubasa came out of the room and stared at us.

'Tsubasa. We're going to be using this room. So if you want to go to Youichi's room go ahead.' -M

'Nah it's alright. I'll bring Youichi so we can all be part of the fun.' -T

Tsubasa was grinning like an idiot. But I guess thats why I love him so much!

"Ne, Mikan. Do you guys share a room?"

"Yeah why?"

"Becuase they usually don't do that."

"Ah yeah, well in case you're wondering about You-chan. He doesn't share with us."

"I see. Well its nice that you guys share a room I guess."

**_Natusme's POV_**

Dang, and I thought we can still have our make out session. Not that I'm angry or anything. I guess we'll just have to continue it later.

I went into Polka's room with the Ice queen and the Shadow freak went to get his younger brother.

"Hey Polka. After this whole crash in, we're going to continue what we did," I whispered into her ear.

With that she just blushed. Crimson red. She looked cute when she did that. I want her so much. She has a nice body.

**_Normal POV_**

The fun soon began when everybody gathered into Mikan's room. They decided that they were going to watch movies and play games.

They first watched a movie, an action, Kung Fu Panda 2. (- is it an action movie? idk...)

After watching the movie, Mikan and the rest of the crew started to play a game. A game of truth or dare.

**_Mikan's POV_**

I started to get nervous on playing the game of truth or dare.

We all got in a circle. Me, Hotaru, Natsume, Youichi, Tsubasa, Koko, Kitsu, Anna, Nonoko, Yuu, and Permy. And did I forget to mention that we also invited Aoi, Natsume's sister, and Misaki Harada?

They also got in a circle with us and started to play.

"Who's going first to start this?" I asked.

"The person that said who wanted to play this game." Nonoko answered.

"Hotaru started it so she starts." I say.

"Hotaru-chan, truth or dare?" Anna asks.

"Dare." She bluntly says.

"I dare you to tell the person you like 'I love you. Please go out with me'."

She then turns to Ruka and says the whole thing. With this she turned crimson and we all laughed hysterically about this. But while we did, I took a few pictures of Hotaru being embarrassed.

"We're going clock wise, so Mikan. You're up next." Hotaru said.

'Crap.' -M

'You asked for it, Mikan.' -T

'Well, just to tell you, you are next. You want to know why? It's because you're sitting next to me idiot.'

I grinned at Tsubasa's idiotic state.

"Well then. I'll take-."

* * *

**_Author's Note:_ **That was the seventh chapter! Hope you guys review for this chapter. Which one do you think she should take? Truth or Dare? If it's truth, what kind of truth? And if it's a dare, what kind of dare should I give her? Thanks for reading! Hope you guys enjoyed reading it :). And I guess the title doesn't fit anymore. It's kind of getting off topic. But, i'll see what I can do about it. Anyways thanks for reading! I only have a couple more reviews for 20 reviews and I hope you guys can fulfill that for me!


	8. Chapter 8

**_Author's Note: _**I think I got four reviews and I'm pretty happy about it. Well kinda, not really. I was actually hoping to get more than that. But it's alright I guess. It just means I need to improve on writing the stories. And, I need a beta reader for this story and another GA fic that I'm writing. Thank you :). I know we just started summer break and all, but I will not be updating as school comes (probably) because I will be a Junior and I will have to take SAT's and I will need to decide what college to go to and I need to maintain a very good GPA in order to go. And if I want to do that, I will not be able to come on to the internet as often as I used to do it.

* * *

**_Recap of last chapter:_**

_"We're going clock wise, so Mikan. You're up next." Hotaru said._

_'Crap.' -M_

_'You asked for it, Mikan.' -T_

_'Well, just to tell you, you are next. You want to know why? It's because you're sitting next to me idiot.'_

_I grinned at Tsubasa's idiotic state._

_"Well then. I'll take-."_

* * *

**_Mikan's POV_**

"Well then. I'll take truth." I thought that was the safest route. But, I guessed wrong.

Hotaru just had to ask this question:

"How was your make out session with Hyuuga?"

She said it so easily and I just blushed, not knowing what to say.

At that, Persona appeared in my room.

"YOU DID WHAT MIKAN?" Persona yelled.

"Bro. Shut the fuck up will you?" I say.

"Sorry. But you got to be kidding right?"

'If I were kidding, I wouldn't have blushed a lot of shades right now would I?' -M

'Your right.' -P

'Are you going to shut up now?' -M

'Yes.' -P

Everyone was surprised, regarding Youichi and Tsubasa of course, that I was able to make Persona shut up. At that Persona just left the room disappearing.

"I guess it was ok." I said, returning to my original, stoic face.

"Oh really?"

"Yes. Tsubasa. You're up. Truth or dare?" I asked.

"Dare." He said confidently.

Well I can dare him to do kiss Misaki, but he'll definitely get revenge on me for sure. But this is a game and it should be fun.

"I dare you to kiss Misaki." I continued the rest in my mind.

'On the lips.' -M

'WTH. I can't possibly do that.'

"Well, I'll tell the whole school..." I started.

"Tell them what?" He questioned.

"Oh nothing. Just kiss her."

Everyone was intent on watching Tsubasa kiss Misaki. He did, but really simply. That's no fun. I pouted but I guess he still did.

**_Fastforward to the next day_**

**_Tsubasa's POV_**

I guess yesterday night was pretty fun with all the games that we played. But I can't believe that Mikan made me kiss Misaki! I hella got embarrassed when I did that. She's totally looking for a revenge or something. I'll let her go this time, but the next time she does. She's not coming out alive. I went to my room to sleep, next to Mikan's room. (Mikan and Tsubasa share a room in the dorm, but like two different rooms within a room)

**_Mikan's POV_**

After everybody went back to their room, well except Tsubasa, I began to cook something. And I noticed that Natsume was still there in our room.

"Why are you still here?"

"I told you, we were going to continue where we left off."

I sighed. I'm wondering what I did to deserve this punishment. The scene replayed into my mind and I started blushing again.

"No, we're not." I said as I stopped cooking and went out of the room. I started to go to somewhere random, when Natsume just dragged me into his Special ranked room.

"Whether you like it or not, we're going to do it." He said seductively. Well, I guess I have no choice. I like him too much to say no anyways. Since I do have the mind reading Alice, let's see what he really thinks.

'Dang, why is she always on my mind. She's really hot and it makes me really jealous when other guys are around her but not me. She's mine and mine only. I'll kill whoever that doesn't treat her right. Yeah, that's what I'll do.'

When I heard that, I blushed. It felt nice to be needed by a person. I fell back into reality when I heard the door lock and when Natsume pushed me onto his bed.

Natsume then took off his shirt and came onto the bed, starting to kiss me. Without his shirt, he has a 6 packs and he looks so dang hot. I stare right into his crimson eyes, while he stares into my olive colored eyes. He started to hug me, and he smelled so nice.

"I like the way you smell, Polka. Strawberries my favorite."

**_Natsume's POV_**

"I like the way you smell, Polka. Strawberries, my favorite," I told her as I was smelling her hair and holding her in my rooms. She blushed at that, while staring into my crimson eyes.

I closed the gap, and started kissing her on the lips. At first, really simply and as time goes on, I started to kiss her passionately. I nibbled onto her upper lips, she gasped and I let my tongue stroll into her mouth and play with hers.

This felt right and I liked it. As time went on, I put my arms under her shirt and started to take off her bra. She whimpered a little but didn't tell me to stop. After I had succeeded in taking off her bra, I took off her shirt so her bra straps can slide down her arms.

She had creamy skin and I found her to be really fragile. I would protect her even if my life depended on it. I also found myself on top of her while kissing her on the lips. My lips went down to her neck and I found myself starting to touch her left nipple and started to suck on the other. I couldn't help myself. I didn't want to stop doing it. She's so tempting to be with.

* * *

**_Author's Note: _**Well, how was that? Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please review at the end of the chapter :). I have several things in mind but it's going to be further into the story. So, does anyone have any idea what I should do for the next chapter? If you do please leave a review about it or PM me! Thank you very much.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Author's Note: _**If I got any reviews from last chapter, thank you so much! I'm so sorry I haven't been updating my stories at all. And I hope someone will review to tell me what I should do with my writings to get better.

Rating has changed (I think) and if you can't handle it, I suggest not going on and reading it.

* * *

**_Recap of last chapter:_**

_She had creamy skin and I found her to be really fragile. I would protect her even if my life depended on it. I also found myself on top of her while kissing her on the lips. My lips went down to her neck and I found myself starting to touch her left nipple and started to suck on the other. I couldn't help myself. I didn't want to stop doing it. She's so tempting to be with._

* * *

**_Mikan's POV_**

Natsume and I are in his room making out. He had snapped off my bra when he first started kissing me and took off my shirt so the bra can slide off of me. His lips were on mine, then started to go down to my neck. Then he started to touch my left nipple and suck on the other one. I moaned in pleasure.

I couldn't help it. He's so damn sexy and I told him:

"Keep doing it Natsume."

He smirked at me, and continued to suck on my right nipple.

Maybe Natsume and I were meant to be together, like we were two people in one. Wait, what am I thinking? And what am I doing? I'm suppose to be not getting closer to him and falling for him. In the end, I'm just going to get hurt, and I'll be torn apart like the last time I was really deep in the love with a guy in Paris (not Kern, if you guys still remember him).

Natsume stopped sucking on my right, and went to my left nipple. He started to bite it down gently and I began to moan out loud.

"Natusme."

"Hn?" Was his reply.

"Why are we doing it? I mean.. you and me. Its just.."

"Don't you like doing it with me?" He seductively said as he started to kiss me on the lips again. As soon as we parted I answered:

"It's just that, I don't think we're the right match for each other." I mumbled. I was shivering as I said that. Hoping his reaction isn't bad.

"Why in the name of the bible would you say that?'

"No idea."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Uh yeah this is short and I ran out of idea so bear with it please. This is my last chapter because I ran out of idea and I plan to write a new fic.


End file.
